Diabolos (Final Fantasy)
Summary Diabolos is a recurring character in the Final Fantasy franchise, most frequently appearing as an optional boss and summon for the heroes to obtain. He is a demon associated with the power of gravity, darkness, dreams, and sleep, serving as a powerful foe and an equally mighty ally to those able to forge a pact with him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly 4-A Name: Diabolos Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Esper, Terrestial Avatar, Yarhi | Guardian Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Dream Manipulation, Can speed up time around himself, Can absorb fire attacks to heal himself, Can return a small amount of the damage he takes to his opponent, Can inflict instant death, Can cancel other summons as well as any healing or regenerative effects and abilities Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Serves as a powerful boon to Terra Branford and her allies, even after she obtains her Esper form, and joins her party after she defeats the Kaiser Dragon, Can fight the party of Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XIV even after they've bested Gilgamesh) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Is able to fight on par with Squall Leonhart at the time) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Is able to fight the party even after they best Base Gilgamesh) | Possibly FTL+ (Is comparable to Squall and his party at the time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Planet level (Tanked attacks from Terra's, Vaan's, and Eorzea's Warrior of Light's end-game parties) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (On par with Squall Leonhart at the time) Stamina: Very high (Can battle with the heroes' end-game parties in all of his appearances for extended periods of time) Range: Thousands of kilometers with magic (Should be comparable to other Espers like Terra Branford) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Diabolos is almost always a hermit of sorts, isolating himself from the eyes of mortals due to his immense power and preference for the night. Regardless, he is merciless in battle, crushing foes with his dominion over gravity and using a wide variety of powerful magic to keep his foes at bay. He also manipulates his foes' perceptions and dreams to gain an advantage, generating numerous copies of himself that can also attack and putting his foes to sleep so they cannot fight back. Weaknesses: Diabolos is more vulnerable to water or wind-based attacks in certain games Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Breakart Pentagram:' Diabolos fires a powerful magical attack that attacks the magical contract that binds summoned beings to the plane, banishing them back from whence they came. *'Camisado:' Diabolos strikes his target while immediately applying the effects of Gravija to weigh his foe down and crush them. *'Curaga:' Diabolos rapidly heals his own wounds with holy energy. *'Curse:' Diabolos curses his target, scrambling their mind so they cannot distinguish from foe, nullifying any regeneration or restorative effects, rapidly sapping them of their fighting strength, and poisoning them until they succumb. *'Damage Reflect:' Diabolos passively erects a barrier that returns a small amount of the damage he would have taken from an attack back to his opponent. *'Dark Messenger:' Diabolos engulfs his foe with dark energy, leaving them with but a sixteenth of their total fighting strength regardless of their resistance to life and death manipulation. *'Force Barrier:' Diabolos erects a Magick Wall that nullifies all physical attacks regardless of their potency or technique. *'Gravija:' Diabolos rapidly increases the force of gravity across a wide area to crush his foes to the point of harming their internal organs, which is reflected by the massive damage this deals to any affected in-game. *'Haste:' Diabolos increases the flow of time around himself, increasing his effective speed and canceling the effects of time slows. *'Nightmare:' Diabolos drives all foes' in range into a deep slumber to the point that grievous injury will not awaken them. In addition, darkness-elemental damage will be dealt towards all the foes in range and any opposing attacks will be weakened for as long as Diabolos is present. *'Noctoshield:' Diabolos erects a forcefield that increases his resistance to oncoming magical attacks. *'Pavor Nocturnus:' Diabolos inflicts instant death onto his foe unless they have resistance to Instant Death, upon which all of their positive status buffs, enchantments, and bonuses will be nullified instead. However, their resistance can be overridden if the target is placed under the effects of Nightmare. *'Pyromania:' Diabolos engulfs his foes with massive arcs of fire to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Ruinous Omen:' Diabolos deals a random amount of damage to all foes, ignoring conventional durability to deal minor or critical damage depending on his foes' luck. *'Scourge:' Diabolos inflicts Sap on all of his foes, rapidly draining them of their fighting strength until they succumb from exhaustion and a lack of life energy. *'Somnolence:' Diabolos fires an orb of dark energy that deals darkness-elemental damage and weighs the target down. *'Ultimate Terror:' Diabolos' influence lowers all of his foes' parameters significantly for as long as they remain in combat with him. Key: FFVI, FFXII, and FFXIV | FFVIII Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summons Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4